Netherlands
'Basic information' For now 4 (physical) network operators remain in the Netherlands: *'KPN' *'Vodafone '''Netherlands *'T-Mobile Netherlands *'''Tele 2 (LTE-only, to be started soon) Orange was acquired by T-Mobile and Telfort by KPN and the networks have been shut down and incorporated. More than 80 MVNOs are operating mostly on KPN network. The most important MVNOs are shown below as well as the offers of T-Mobile and Vodafone. Online only operators without stores like Simyo are skipped because they are not suitable for travellers as well as KPN and Tele2 because their rates are not competitive for prepaid. 'Coverage' Coverage in 2G and 3G in the Netherlands is very good. KPN is market leader with the best overall coverage, followed by Vodafone on 2nd place and T-Mobile on 3rd. Like in most of Europe 2G is on 900 and 1800 Mhz, 3G on 900 and mostly 2100 Mhz. Tele2 doesen't have a 2G and 3G network and uses T-Mobile on roaming. '4G/LTE' LTE has been started in 2013. The 4G coverage reflects the 2G/3G situation: in 2014 KPN and mostly Vodafone have practically the whole country covered on 800 and 1800 MHz (2600 MHz on KPN too), while T-Mobile covers 65% on 900 and 1800 MHz. Tele 2 is about to start on 800 and 2600 MHz in 2015 and covers only 39% so far. A good updated map of all providers 4G coverageis available. There is a big difference in accessability to customers at the moment: KPN gives LTE only to contract customers, while T-Mobile opens 4G to all its customers (including prepaid customers). Vodafone offers LTE to its prepaid customers since May 2014 at an extra charge of 5 EUR per month. Tele2 is a 4G-only network. 'Aldi Talk (by Medionmobile)' Aldi Talk by Medionmobile uses the KPN network which has excellent coverage in the Netherlands. Even though KPN has a 4G network with >50 Mbps speed, Aldi Talk offers only a maximum bandwidth capped at 384 Kbps download and 128 Kbps upload. So for fast internet look elsewhere! 'Availability and start up costs' The starter packs are exclusively available at Aldi stores Aldi store locator, one of the biggest discounter supermarket chains in the Netherlands. It is sold for 9.99 € with 13 € credit. They may not be on display but have to be asked for at checkout /cash register. The top up vouchers for 10 or 20 € are only available at Aldi stores in the Netherlands. 'Data feature packs' Default data rate without or beyond the bundles is 0.29 € per MB. *Datadagbundel: Data Day Bundle: € 2.99 for 24 hours and a maximum of 100 MB. Dataservice will auto shutdown after 100 MB has been used. Activation: *124# + 'call button'. Check current data volume for Data Day Bundle = *124*001# + 'call button' *Datamaandbundel 250: Data Month Bundle: € 7.99 for 30 days and a maximum of 250 MB. Dataservice will auto shutdown after 250 MB have been used. Activation: *121# + 'call button' (to send the activation). Check current data volume for Data Month Bundle= *121*001# + 'call button' *Datamaandbundel 750: Data Month Bundle: € 19.99 for 30 days and a maximum of 750 MB. Dataservice will auto shutdown after 750 MB have been used. Activation: *123# + 'call button' (to send the activation). Check current data volume for Data Month Bundle= *123*001# + 'call button' 'More info' *APN: portalmmm.nl *online in dutch only '*bliep' *bliep changed networks in April 2015. So all SIM cards issued before are not valid anymore and some tariffs like the unlimited rate have been discontinued. It is now a MVNO on the new 4G-only Tele2 network while 2G and 3G is available via the T-Mobile network on national roaming without surcharges. Tele2's LTE has a limited coverage after its launch, but the roll out will cover the whole country eventually. Note: *bliep does not support the Tele2 LTE frequencies yet, so *bliep will only give you 2G and 3G at the moment. Bliep's unique feature is that you can costumize data on a daily basis. This may be confusing for some as no other provider does this, but can be a good solution for some customers. It is only allowed to use the SIM card in a mobile phone or tablet and not allowed to use it in a mobile router, dongle or a similar device. 'Availability' *bliep SIM cards can be bought at Albert Heijn supermarket, Phone House store locator and Kijkshop store locator chains. For buying online at their website you need to have a Dutch bank account. The SIM card comes in a tri-format of mini-, micro- and nano-sized SIM and costs €15. The card comes with a €10 account balance. 'Balance and top up' *Bliep top up vouchers can be bought at the same stores that sell *bliep SIM cards or a Tele2 top up voucher can also be used, if they will be released. These can be bought everywhere eg. supermarkets, kiosks and are available for €10 and €20. For uploading on their website, you need a Dutch bank account. 'Data feature packs' There are options that you can choose from and change anyday you want. All options are for one calendar day starting at 00h00 until 04h00 the day thereafter (so 28 hours). Activation is effective immediately and deactivations will occur between 11:30pm-12:00am. If not deactivated, the last selected option will be used and if applicable, money will be deducted from your balance. Data is up to 1 Mbps / 384 kbps in speed. Your paid data allowance is valid until 04:00 the next day. *Option White: free: calls for 5ct per min, SMS for 5 ct, no data (but: the *bliep app will work to help you select the other options) *Option Light: 25ct per day: like option white, but with 10 MB per day included. *Option Yellow: 50ct per day: like option white, but with 67 MB per day included. *You can buy more data charged at 25ct per 10 MB as often as you like. You can also activate via SMS (send 'aan' to 1350), but this will put you on the Yellow day option (50ct, 67 MB). Via the app or via the website, you can choose other options for the following days. The app is available for Android and iOs. The website also supports mobile platforms (like Windows Phone). Bear in mind, that If you want to change or deactivate your current rate, you must do so before 11:30pm! Your data allowance (10 or 67 MB) is valid until 04:00am the next day. 'More info' *APN: internet.tele2.nl * Website in Dutch only 'HEMA mobiel' HEMA mobiel is the MVNO of the largest department store chain of the Netherlands. It works on the good KPN network. 'Availability' From any Hema store store locator for € 1 includes € 1 credit on the SIM. Vouchers for topups are available in the same stores or online. 'Mobiel Prepaid' is their call, text and data SIM. Default data rate is 0.30 per MB. Following packages are offered: * €7.50 per month, for 500 MB, activated by dialing *133# (check balance using *133*001#) Maximum download speed is 3.6 Mbps, maximum upload speed is 384 kbps. More info *APN: prepaidinternet *Website in Dutch: hema.nl 'AH Mobiel' AH Mobiel is the MNVO of Albert Heijn, the largest quality supermarket chain in the Netherlands. It operates on the good KPN network. 'Availability' SIM Cards are available in all Albert Heijn supermarkets in the country: store locator. They have three product lines: the "prepaid bellen" with talk, text and data for smartphones, the "prepaid internet" with data only and the "Slim only" for smartphones to be managed by app. 'Prepaid bellen' Their smartphone SIM is available for 9.95 € with 5 € credit. To activate call 1244. The following heavily discounted top up vouchers are available from Albert Heijn: *Top up 10 € and you get 10 € extra = 20 € *Top up 20 € and you get 30 € extra = 50 € *Top up 30 € and you get 60 € extra = 90 € Bonus is not for data packages, but only for calls and texts. The following data packages must be booked for getting data from the standart credit: *Dagbundel = day bundle, 24 hrs, 100 MB, 2,50 €, activation: INTERNETDAG *Maandbundel = monthly bundle, 30 days, 500 MB, 10 €, activation: INTERNETMAAND *Maandbundel for Blackberrys = monthly bundle for BBs, 30 days, 150 MB, 10 €, activation: PREPAIDBB For activation text code to 1255. 'Prepaid internet' The data only SIM is sold in a starter pack for 4.95 € with 5 € credit at AH. Standard rate is 0.15 € per MB. Speed is not reduced on the KPN network, but no 4G available. They don't have packs, discount is by the top ups: *For a top up of 10 €, you get 10 € bonus *For a top up of 20 €, you get 30 € bonus *For a top up of 30 €, you get 60 € bonus The top up balance is valid for 9 months, the bonus only for 1 month. Here is the catch: Top ups are only available online for this product line, not by vouchers. For that you need iDeal, a debit system which requires a dutch credit card or bank account. So it's only a viable solution if you know somebody locally. This is not necessary for the prepaid bellen SIM. 'Slim Only' This new line called "Slim only" is not recommended anymore and taken off the list. The free starter data volume has been discontinued and the SIM must be linked to a Dutch bank account and an app only available in Dutch istore or play store. 'More info' *APN: multimedia.ah.nl *only online available in Dutch 'Lebara' mobile Lebara mobile is European phone company focusing on the ethno market. In the Netherlands it is a MNVO on the KPN network giving good coverage in the country. With Lebara the 3G speed of KPN seems not to be reduced and data rates of 7 Mbps are possible, but no LTE yet. 'Availability and start up costs' You can buy your SIM online at http://www.lebara.nl/ Lebara sends it to Dutch postal addresses only. Alternatively, a lot of kiosks throughout the country Lebara store finder sell the SIM card for free. Top up vouchers are available from a lot of more shops: Call shops, tobacco stores, Shell and Total petrol stations, Media Markt, post offices or Albert Heijn supermarkets (use store finder above). You can use the online top-up promotion as Lebara accepts many internatl. credit cards. You can take advantage of some limited top-up offers such as Lebara 10=20, Top-up €10 and get €25 OR Top-up €20 and get €50 call credit. For this to take effect, you need to text the word 'EXTRA' to 8800 before your online top-up. 'Data feature packs' The following packs are available for 30 days. Data rate outside the packs is 0.39 €/MB *1 GB: 10 €, activation code: WEB1GB or for Blackberrys: BB1GB For activation text code to 8800. All packs will automatically renew after 30 days if there is enough credit. To stop send activation code followed by the word STOP to 8800. When data quota is used, a new pack can be activated ahead of time. 'More info' *APN': '''multimedia.lebara.nl *The SIM can be sent abroad for a surcharge on netherlands.prepaidzero.com *Tethering is not supported, meaning Lebara doesn't give out an official profile for iOS users, but Android users are not blocked from tethering. Tetring possible with my iphone on april 2015. *Website change to English 'Lycamobile' As hardest competitor of Lebara, Lycamobile often has very similar rates on a different network. In the Netherlands whatsoever Lycamobile is a MVNO on the KPN network too. It gives excellent 3G coverage and even 4G/LTE speed on some packages. 'Availability and start up costs' You can get a SIM from most of the local mobile stores: Store Locator. At Schiphol airport you can buy the SIM at the Service point at Schiphol Plaza passage 4. The SIM card is free, but you need to make a topup of at least 10 €. There are two plans: "standard plan" and "saver plan". While the saver plan gives you data at a 50% discounted rate, you won't receive a bonus for top-ups. On the standard plan only you can double your recharge as a bonus: 5€->10€, 10€->20€ and 20€->40€. You may convert your standard plan into a saver plan by texting "SAVER PLAN" to 2525 or typing *201*282#. '3G''' data feature packs The following prices are for 3G on the Saver Plan and online purchase via their website only, compared to the standard plan. Outside data rate is 9c/MB on saver plan and 19c/MB on the standard plan. * 500 MB: 5 € saver plan online, 10 € standard plan by activation: *139*1015# * 750 MB: 7.50 € saver plan online, 15 € standard plan by activation: *139*1530# * 1 GB: 10 € saver plan online, 20 € standard plan by activation: *139*111000# * 3 GB: 25 € saver plan online, 50 € standard plan by activation: *139*3201# * 5 GB: 30 € saver plan online, 60 € standard plan by activation: *139*3202# All packages are for 30 days and will renew automatically if there is enough credit. To stop dial *190# at least one day before bundle expires. 4G/LTE data feature packs These following packs are on 3G and 4G/LTE which is available practically all over the Netherlands on the saver and the standard plan: * 500 MB: €12 Saver plan, €24 Standard plan, activation: *139*4100# * 1 GB: €20 Saver plan, €40 Standard plan, activation: *139*4300# * 3 GB: €35 Saver plan, €70 Standard plan, activation: *139*4500# * 5 GB: €40 Saver plan, €80 Standard pan, activation: *139*4600# Tethering After a complaint of the Dutch consumer board Lycamobile enabled tethering in 2015 (see here: in Dutch only). This only applies Lycamobile in the Netherlands and nowhere else. Settings *APN: data.lycamobile.nl *Username: lmnl *Password: plus More Info * cheap data roaming bundles for some countries are offered. For more details check Euro5. * website in English Delight Mobile Another MVNO based in the UK is Delight Mobile operating on KPN's good network in 2G and 3G only. Availability You can get a Delight Mobile SIM card by ordering a starter pack online or from the many shops showing the Delight Mobile signage. The starter pack is free, but you will need to top-up to start making calls. Top-ups of 10 € or 20€ can be made in many supermarkets, service stations, tabac stores and kiosks listed here. If your starter pack has preloaded credit, it should be clearly marked on your starter pack. If your starter pack does not specify a credit amount, then it’s most likely that it does not contain any preloaded credit. Data feature packs Standard rate outside of packs is 10ct per MB. These packs are available: To check the remaining bundle units in your internet bundle, dial *2102#. All packages auto-renew, to unsubscribe dial *2103#. If you exceed your units limit. you pay standard prepaid rates. You can renew your bundle only after the end of your bundle validity period. Technical details * APN: webnl.mundio.com * Website available in English 'T-Mobile' T-Mobile is the third network in the Netherlands with a reasonable coverage. On the other hand, it's the only network which gives out 4G/LTE to all prepaid customers for free. 2G is available everywhere, 3G in many populated areas, but 4G is still being deployed, so only 65% of the population is reached . See T-Mobile Coverage Map. 'Start up costs' A T-Mobile SIM only card costs €9.95 in a T-Shop (locator) or ordered online. It comes with €2.50 credit. Topups can be made directly in T-Shops or by vouchers of €10, €20 and €40 sold in many outlets. 'Data and call card' The following bundles are available and valid for 30 days each. Standard data rate out of bundle is €0.30/MB. * Internet: €4.95 for 100 MB * Internet Maand: €9.95 for 350 MB ('Maand' = month) * Internet Maand Extra: €14.95 for 1.5 GB * Blackberry Internet: €12.50 for 400 MB on Blackberrys To activate text AAN to 4000 for free. Bundle will renew after 30 days if there is credit. To stop text UIT to 4000, to check consumption text Saldo to 1144. Speed is capped at 3.6 Mbps / 384 Kbps. If this is true for 4G too, remains unclear. Thus 4G don't gives you more speed but only more resilence. 'Data-only card' The data-only SIM called Prepaid Internet has a daily pack for one calendar day of officially 100 MB of internet use capped at 3.6 Mbps/768 kbps after which you may be cut down because of their Fair Use Policy. Most of the time it does not happen and for €4.58 euros you can enjoy unlimited internet until 11:59 pm, after which you will be charged another €4.58. 'Technical details' *Combined micro- and mini-SIM and nano-SIM available * APN: internet * Username and Password: tmobile 'Vectone Mobile' Vectone Mobile is an MVNO that in the Netherlands runs on the KPN network in 2G and 3G benefiting from its good network throughout the entire country. Availability The easiest way to get a SIM card for free is to order one online, but they are available from many popular shops including Hema, Kruidvat & Ako. Top up vouchers are also available online and in those same shops. Data bundles All the data bundles from Vectone are available for 30 days. Data usage outside the bundles is charged at €0.09 per MB for all customers using their standard price plan. They have these bundles on promotion: * 2 GB = € 10; to buy dial *2012# * 800 MB = € 5; to buy dial *2013# To verify your remaining data allowance, dial *1501#. All data bundles will be automatically renewed every 30 days. To stop auto-renewal, dial *1552# More info * APN:' '''webnl.mundio.com * Their website is available in both Dutch and English. * As a caution, there are a number of troubling complains about unusually poor customer service: tripadvisor and reviewcentre for example. '''Vodafone' Vodafone has good 2G/3G coverage in the Netherlands, not as good as KPN, but better than T-Mobile. 4G/LTE is available for prepaid since May 2014 for a surcharge. Vodafone Coverage Map 'Availability and start up costs' Their prepaid SIMs are available in their shops (locator) in different varieties: *for free with no credit *for 5 € with the same credit *for 10 € with 12.50 credit *for 20 € with 25 € credit *for 50 € with 50 € credit *Special Prepaid Smartphone SIM with 5 € credit and 1 GB BloX (see below) for 14.95 € Further 5 € credit will be given out to all cards when the card is registered online and topped up for the first time. 'Data feature packs' Default rate is the daily rate of 1 € for 100 MB per day. Overuse is charged by 0.15 € per MB. Their bundles are called BloX. Max speed at 3.6 Mbps/384 Kbps. *Web BloX: 200 MB in 30 days for 9.50 €, activation: WEB AAN to 4000, deactivation: WEB UIT to 4000. *1 GB BloX: 1 GB in 30 days for 14.95 €, activation: 1GB AAN to 4000 *4G: 1 month for 5 €, activation: 4G AAN to 4000, deactivation: 4G UIT to 4000. The Web BloX is automatically renewed after 30 days when not deactivated, the 1 GB BloX for a change doesn't renew itself. When used up, daily rate applies or are new BloX bundle can be booked. LTE download speed is limited to 25 Mbps and upload speed is limited to 12.5 Mbps. 'SIM sizes' Micro- and mini- SIMs as well as nano-SIMs are available but not in all starter packs 'Technical details' * APN: live.vodafone.com * Username and Password: vodafone Tethering is not technically allowed by Vodafone. However, they do not really enforce this on Android devices, but may be block on iOs phones in lack of a profile. More info * Further information: online in Dutch: www.vodafone.nl Category:Europe